The Confession
by Dwittz
Summary: Misty is trying to get Ash to confess about his feelings about Dawn. Pearlshipping? Egoshipping? Or maybe something else..you'll have to find out yourself ;) You might have some hints about what happens to the names of the character lists. Im not one of those imbeciles that lists characters the wrong way. Strong T. Minor sexual content in Chap.2. Not a lemon.
1. The Confession

"Okay guys, Im going to head out to the market for a little bit, cya later!"

"Cya later, Dawn."

After this, Dawn, left the house, a red haired girl, said something

"I know you like her."

"What!? Like who?" exclaimed a raven-haired teen.

"Ash, I know you like Dawn."

"Misty, I don't know what your talking about. I don't like Dawn. She's like the little sister I never makes you think I like Dawn?"

"Well, me and Gary were on one of our dinner dates, and we talked about how you and Dawn act around each other. You always feel a little nervous and irritated, and this is always a sign that you like someone!"

"I always feel irritated because I know she has a crush on me, and always tries acting out on it. I will never like her in a romantic way. As I said, the little sister I never had. Plus, she's too young for me."

"Ash, its only two years, and you keep on denying and denying. Cmon, admit it."

"There's nothing to admit"

"Cmon"

Nothing came out of Ash's mouth this time.

"You know you like her"

"Only as BFFS."

"Haha. Right"

"Quit it, Misty."

"Both me and Gary agreed that you have a crush on her"

Ash felt extraordinarily irritated by her accusing him of having a crush on the 15 year old Dawn. If Misty knew how he felt, she'd shut her mouth.

"Cmooooon Ash. CMOOON."

"Shut it."

"Either you have a crush on Dawn, or you're gay. Seriously. Noone else to have a crush on. Iris is with Cilan, May with Drew. You know you want to"

Ash was extraordinarily irritated by these accusations, He was most certainly not gay.

Misty was now prodding him with the butt of her mallet.

Ash gave up.

"If I told you who I REALLY had a crush on, Would you just shut the %$Q up?"

"No need to swear, and Yes."

"Look Misty. I've had a crush..on YOU. I've had a crush for the last 7 years of my damned life. And since you began dating Gary, it has been one of the worst years of my life. If you're dating Gary, I know that I'm worse than him. Just stop, ok? Get out. GET OUT! OUT!"

Misty just stood there, speechless.

"GET OUT."

Misty hurried out the door, tears welling up in her eyes.

As Misty rushed out the door, she could hear Ash crying his eyes out.

**Dont worry, more surprises come later ;)**


	2. The Truth

2 weeks passed.

Misty walked over to Garys house, needing to talk to him about something.

She heard soft groaning. Misty hurriedly went to the side of his house, knowing that was the side where his room was

"Gary, come back to bed, baby" said an unknown female voice

"In a second. I need to check something, before we get back to business..."

Gary suddenly opened his window, thankfully Misty was directly under it, unknown to Gary.

"Hmm, it was nothing. Here I come!"

The unknown thumping sounds began again.

Misty ran away from this house, crying her eyes out.

"Why..why would he do this to me.."

**Sorry for short chapter! Surprises come next one :DD**


	3. The Suprises

A knock came on the Ketchum residences door.

"Oh my god. Who could this be. Its freaking 12:30."

Ash Ketchum opened the door, to see the red-headed woman that was once his best friend crying her eyes out.

"Misty? My god, what happened? What are you doing here?"

Through her sobbing Ash could only discern one word: "Gary"

"Oh no. Come inside, Misty."

After 2 minutes of calming down, and drinking water, Misty could talk again.

"Misty, what the hell is wrong? Please tell me"

"G-g-g-gary..He.h-e. He.."

"C'mon Mist! Breathe in, and out, In, and out."

"Gary...he..I went to his...god no..I went to his house, And I found him sleeping with another girl"

All could do is put his hands on his mouth.

"He..doesn't..know..that..I..saw..him...Ash...im...scared..."

"What do you want me to do? Want me to sic Charizard on his face?"

"Stop, Ash. No."

"Okay."

"I dont know what to do. Im scared."

"I know, Mist. And you know you always have a safe haven at my house. You are always welcome here."

Misty continued sobbing.

"Misty, if you want, you can stay over here at my place for the night. My mom's out of town so I can hang out in her room and you can take my room."

Misty nodded.

"Alright. Its nearly 1, so we should hit the sack. Follow me."

She followed Ash to his room.

"Here's my room. Pikachu already fell asleep on my bed, so you might have to wake him up..."

"Its ok. Goodnight."

"Nighty night."

Ash walked to his mothers room

When Misty heard Ash snoring, she began to prod Pikachu

"Pikachupi?"

"Hi, Pikachu. Ash is letting me sleep here, I had a rough day today.."

"Pika?"

"Lets make a deal. If you let me lie down, Ill talk, ok?"

"Kaaaa"

Pikachu jumped off the bed and Misty lied down. Immediately after Misty lay down, Pikachu jumped on her chest, with a questioning look on his face.

"Piii!"

"Well, I found out today Gary was cheating on me"

"PIKA! Pikachu! Pika Pi Pi!" Pikachu said, with electricity flaring up from his cheeks.

"Haha. you and Ash are so alike. He acted the same way. No thanks."

"Piii.."

"Well, i felt horrible, and I came to my one true friends house."

"Pi?"

"Ash! Silly pikachu!"

"Pika! Pikapi! Pikachu! CHU!"

"Yes, i know it didn't seem that way when I immediately rejected him 2 weeks ago. We didnt even talk to each other within those 2 weeks, but I thought about it, and I thought he was the only person that would accept me to talk."

"Chu. Pikapi? Pipipi!"

"Oh, I dont know Pikachu. I dont know."

"Pi. Pi! Pi! Pikachu! Pi! PI! Pikachu! Pi! PI! CHU! Pikachupi! Pikachupi! Pikachupi! Pikachupi!"

"He's...been talking about me for the last two weeks, talking about how heartbroken he is?"

"PI! Pikapi!PIKACHUPI! PIIIIIIIIII!"

"Huh. Well, okay. Fine. Lets go to sleep. Im exhausted."

"Kaa."

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Ash knocks on Mistys door, saying

"Misty! Breakfasts ready! Pikachu! Pi Pi Pikachu Ka Chu!"

"Coming!"

"Pika!"

2 minutes later, Ash and Misty were sitting at the table, and Pikachu was ON the table, eating his Pikachow.

"Since when did you know Pikaspeak." Asked Misty

"For the last week. I've been doing a lot of talking to Pikachu, and I find it easier to use Pikaspeak then English to pikachu"

"Why have you been talking to Pikachu an increased amount?"

Ash, with a startled face, replied

"Oh, nothing"

"Well, I better head back to Cerulean. My sisters get suspicious when I spend nights out..."

"Ok. Want me to walk you home? I can do that. I have no problem with that."

"No, its alright. Well, cya later."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Ash?"

Ash turned his face towards Mistys direction, Only to have his cheek kissed by her.

"Thank you." she said, as she walked out of the house

As she walked out, Misty heard

"Pikachu..she..kissed me..on my cheek...I will..never..wash this cheek again."

Misty smiled as she left his driveway


	4. Epilogue

After around 2 weeks of being best friends with Misty again, Ash finally summoned the courage to ask Misty to go to dinner-date. 5 Weeks, Ash and Misty are now together. these are the best days in each other (Dont forget your pika-pals) life. 2 years pass. Ash pops the question. 2 1/2 years. They get married. 2 1/2 and 5 hours:

"Misty..I just wanted to know..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, my dear."

"I want you to know, one more thing"

"Yes?"

"I never did wash that cheek."

**Ah, Dont you just love a story ending with FLUFFFYNESS!? Sorry for the rushed ending. I just felt rushy. Also its 1:50AM and im tired. Im sorry for not publishing over the last day or so, I had a small writers block. I literally couldn't write anything creative. Anyway, ttyl! Pokeshippers, UNITE!**


End file.
